When I'm Gone
by LikeARunaway
Summary: *Reposted* The night before the final battle, Tidus starts to think about his choices and the fate that would come to bind him. *Spoiler*


When I'm Gone  
  
A/N: I was listening to my local radio station while playing FFX and the new song by 3 Doors Down came on. It clicked in my brain that this song works for Tidus and Yuna. This is my first Songfic for FFX so go easy. Hope ya like it. R&R!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Tidus sat on a small cliff overlooking Zanarkand. The sun was setting, casting a orange glow over the ruins. He sighed. They had just defeated Yunalesca and she had told them of the choosing. The group had been shocked, but Yuna was the one who looked the most defeated. She couldn't bear to lose any of her Guardians even though she was to die herself.  
  
Tidus shook his head and growled angerly.  
  
I wont let her die...  
  
He sighed again and leaned back with his hands behind his head. He closed his cerulean eyes and continued his thoughts.  
  
He was a dream, only a dream. The Faith would stop dreaming soon and Tidus hoped it wasn't too soon. He didn't know how he was going to tell Yuna. He would be gone from her life forever, and he couldn't stop it.  
  
~*There's another world inside of me  
  
That you may never see  
  
There's secrets in this life  
  
That I can't hide  
  
Somewhere in this darkness  
  
There's a light that I can't find  
  
Maybe it's too far away...  
  
Maybe I'm just blind...  
  
Maybe I'm just blind...*~  
  
Tidus hoped that she wouldn't hold it against him. It wasn't his fault after all. Tidus shook his head.  
  
No...Yuna's not like that. If anything she would wait for me to come back. No I wouldn't want her to do that.  
  
Tidus let out a shaky breath.  
  
I would want her to move on eventually. I'd still want her to keep me in her heart forever.  
  
~*So hold me when I'm here  
  
Love me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
And love me when I'm gone  
  
Everything I am  
  
And everything you need  
  
I'll also be the one  
  
You wanted me to be  
  
I'll never let you down  
  
Even if I could  
  
I'd give up everything  
  
If only for your good  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Love me when I'm wrong  
  
You can hold me when  
  
I'm scared  
  
You won't always be there  
  
So love me when I'm gone  
  
Love me when I'm gone...*~  
  
Tidus sat up and looked back. Everyone was asleep around the dying fire. He looked at every face and tried to picture what they we're dreaming. He let his eyes rest on Yuna. She looked so peacefull. Although Tidus knew she wasn't asleep. She wouldn't sleep until she knew everyone was.  
  
Tidus smiled. She was like that and that was what Tidus loved about her.  
  
He stood up and walked over to the sleeping group. Tidus looked over at Yuna again and saw one green eye peering at him. Once he looked at her though, it closed swiftly. Tidus rolled his eyes and smiled warmly. Yuna looked up at him and smiled as well. Tidus made a motion with his hands that told her to get some rest.  
  
She stared at him for a moment before laying down and finally falling asleep.  
  
He shook his head as he watched her peacefull slumber. A sad feeling suddenly enter Tidus heart. He felt it when he first found out that Yuna was to die. He had promised her so much yet he couldn't keep his promises. And now he felt that he might not be able to save her from the death that was the Final Aeon. Not one solution had came up.  
  
He gritted his teeth and punched the ground.  
  
~*When your education x-ray  
  
Can not see under my skin  
  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
  
That I could not tell my friends  
  
Roaming through this darkness  
  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
  
Part of me is fighting this  
  
But part of me is gone*~  
  
The next morning, Tidus was awoken by Rikku pushing on his shoulder. When he looked up at her she had a sad smile on her face. He nodded and stood up streching.  
  
Auron motioned for them to follow. He was leading them to their fate.  
  
~*So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
And love me when I'm gone  
  
Everything I am  
  
And everything you need  
  
I'll also be the one  
  
You wanted me to be  
  
I'll never let you down  
  
Even if I could  
  
I'd give up everything  
  
If only for your good  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
You can hold me when  
  
I'm scared  
  
You won't always be there  
  
So love me when I'm gone*~  
  
Finally, they had defeated Sin. Everyone was celebrating. Yuna had lived and she had banished the Aeons forever. Everything was good until...  
  
They all stood on the deck of the Airship. Rikku was dancing around as her usuall spunky self. Wakka was smiling and punching the air. Lulu stood there quietly with a smile on her face. Kimari was grinning as well. Yuna was smiling as she stood next to Lulu.  
  
~*Maybe I'm just blind... *~  
  
Tidus looked at all their happy faces and couldn't help smile himself. Suddenly, he felt a tingling in his hands. He looked down to see small pyreflys comming from them. His eyes widened in fear; the Fayth had stopped dreaming.  
  
~*So hold me when I'm here  
  
Love me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
And love me when I'm gone  
  
Everything I am  
  
And everything you need  
  
I'll also be the one  
  
You wanted me to be  
  
I'll never let you down  
  
Even if I could  
  
I'd give up everything  
  
If only for your good  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Love me when I'm wrong  
  
You can hold me when  
  
I'm scared  
  
You won't always be there  
  
So love me when I'm gone*~  
  
Rikku gasped and pointed at Tidus' hands. Everyone stopped and looked over. Tidus looked at them with a sad expression. He looked at their shocked faces and when his eyes finally rested on Yuna, his face fell. She was crying. She knew what was happening.  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at her. He had broken his promises.  
  
He walked slowly out towards the edge of the airship. Yuna called to him. Tidus stopped and turned around. She stood there with tears streaming down her face. She then started to run towards him he opened his arms and ran towards her.  
  
Yuna threw herself at him and Tidus suddenly felt a body go through him. Yuna fell to the deck with a light thud. More pyreflys were floating around now. Tidus turned around and tears fell from his eyes to the deck below. Yuna lay on the deck sobbing.  
  
She then got up and stared off into the distance. Tidus was almost gone now.  
  
With his remaining self, he threw his arms around Yuna and hugged her for all he was worth. He whispered in her ear hoping she would hear,  
  
"Love me when I'm gone... "  
  
Tidus then jumped off the airship dissapearing into the clouds.  
  
~*Love me when I'm gone...  
  
Love me when I'm gone  
  
When I'm Gone  
  
When I'm Gone  
  
When I'm Gone *~  
  
A/N: Well whadday think? I know I used a lot from the end of the game but it fit. Read and Review!!! 


End file.
